Double Trouble: All Grown Up
Double Trouble: All Grown Up is a new series the features twins Megan and Jenny Healy at 30 years old. Plot The series goes inside the lives of 30-something identical twins Megan and Jenny Healy, living in Los Angeles as they learn how to balance their careers with major life transformations of sisterhood and motherhood. Main Characters *'Megan Healy' - an actress who is living an apartment with her sister, Jenny. She has an on-again/off-again relationship with her agent and long-time boyfriend Steven Robinson. They have a daughter together, Kaylee. In the early episodes, Megan looks for roles after being killed off in a soap opera, Now & Forever. *'Jenny Healy' - Megan's twin sister, and a beauty writer for Poise magazine. Unlike Megan, Jenny has an strong relationship with laywer, Troy Marino, prior to the Reunion special. In the All Grown Up series, Jenny learned that she was pregnant with his child and she falsely accuses him of cheating on him and breaks up with him. They reunite and had their first child, Phoebe. In the final episode, Jenny and Troy revealed they are expecting their second child. Other Characters *Erica Saunders - Works at coffee shop where Megan, Jenny and their friends hang out *Chelsea Owens-Parker - Megan and Jenny's best friend. She is a baker and married to a chef. *Louis - Megan and Jenny's gay best friend; He is also Megan's agent. *Troy Marino - Jenny's boyfriend and a District Attorney. Jenny accuses Troy of infidelity and breaks up with him. Later in the series, Jenny becomes pregnant with his child. *Phoebe Marino - Jenny and Troy's daughter. *Eden Watts - the series' main antagonist and Jenny's pretentious colleague. She always tries to sabotage Jenny and steal Gray's job. But many times she does show true emotion and kindness only to rebuff it with her bad attitude. In the mid-season finale, she is wrongfully accused of being the mole in Donovan Decker, and fired by Gray. She returns, now working for Harrod's department store and the firm has to impress her to win a contract. Cameo Appearances *Marvin & Christie Dilton - Megan and Jenny's former classmates from Leawood High. *Paul Porter - Jenny's former fiancee, who she was once engaged at 16. *Tess Healy - Megan and Jenny's widowed mother, who came to L.A. for the twins' 30th birthday, along with son, Luke. Books First Arc Second Arc Third Arc *Working Mothers - Jenny juggles with her new position as head stylist for her mother's fashion label and caring for her newborn daughter, Phoebe. Meanwhile, pregnant Megan is shooting a Thanksgiving movie in Toronto, while Steven is a surprise for her. *Crazy Award Season - The twins have a busy award season. Jenny has to design two dresses for her sister and a Golden Globe Nominee; Megan is nominated for best actress in a Daytime Drama from Another World. During Award Season, Megan schedules an appointment with her sister's gynecologist. *Babysitting Blues - Megan babysits her niece, Phoebe as she prepares for the birth of her own child; Jenny and Troy go away on vacation. *Birthin' - During a friend's wedding, Megan goes into labor. Spin-offs *''Phoebe & Sophie'' - The series about Jenny Healy's two daughters and their lives. *''Megan'' - The series about Megan Healy's life as a working actress, fashion designer, and loving mother. Notes/Trivia *The series takes place one year after the events of Double Trouble: The Reunion. *Heidi and Alissa Kramer were orginally going to play the grown-up Healy twins, but Heather Lind and Christina Bennett Lind played the twins in the All Grown Up book covers. *The twins have different careers; Jenny is a writer/journalist for the Los Angeles Star and Megan is a TV/Film actress. Category:Double Trouble Category:Spin-Offs